


Make Me A Snow Angel | Blood+ anime

by firstloveBTS



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstloveBTS/pseuds/firstloveBTS
Summary: Hi. This is a one shot story based on the anime Blood+ featuring Chiropteran Saya and her protector Hagi. Enjoy :) !





	Make Me A Snow Angel | Blood+ anime

BLOOD+ - Anime Fan fiction

Following is a scene of Saya, Hagi and Kai - Characters from BLOOD+ : The Last Vampire

*

Saya POV

It was soft and white, falling around us and on us.

I reached out, trying to touch it. My fingertip caught one, but it melted as soon as it touched my skin.

I stared at it in wonder. I hadn't seen anything like it before...or maybe I had, but didn't remember.

"Saya?" A pair of soft, concerned grey eyes stared down at me.

I smiled. "I am fine, Hagi."

Hagi took off his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. Until then, I hadn't realized how cold I was. Hagi's smell and warmth cocooned me. I wrapped it closer around my body.

"Tell me, Hagi."

"Yes, Saya?"

"What is this called?" I asked him, pointing at the white falling around us.

Hagi's eyes widened for a brief second, his expression stricken. But his face returned to normal, quickly. I saw the change, but didn't say anything. This was one of those moments that I knew caused awkward silence between me and the others.

I had forgotten my past life. The others hadn't. Hagi hadn't forgotten me or the reason I was like this. The only thing I remembered was waking up in a grave.

"Snow."

"Huh?"

Hagi's lips quivered and then stretched in a kind smile. "The white thing is called snow."

"It snows at this time of the year."

"This time of the year?" I repeated.

"Yes." Hagi nodded. "It's winter at this time of the year."

"Does it always snow here?" I asked, letting the word roll off my tongue. It sounded nice. I liked 'snow'.

"Oh no." Hagi chuckled and shook his head. His jet-black locks tied at the nape of his neck swung with the motion. "It's mid-February in Boston, this place we're standing in, and it snows heavily during this time."

"Oh... I see."

Boston...another place I didn't know about. Like the headquarters, this place held meaning to Hagi and maybe me as well. If it didn't, he wouldn't have brought me here.

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

We turned to see who the intruder was.

"Kai!" I called out to the guy, standing on the other side of the park. "Over here!"

Kai dragged his long limbs through the white mass fallen on the park grounds. The snow had made a thick layer around us, emitting a constant cold.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kai asked.

"Uh...we came to see the snow?" I said, making it into a question.

Kai shared a look with Hagi, and then glanced down at me. "That's nice." He said and grinned.

"Hagi, do you know how we humans make snow angels?" Kai asked.

I looked up at Hagi. He stood in the snow with a lost expression on his face.

"Hmm." Kai mused. "I guess you don't know it huh?" He scratched his head. Hagi shrugged at him in reply.

A minute passed and Kai came to a decision. "Don't worry, Saya! I will teach you the ways of humans!" He winked.

"What-" Before I could ask him, Kai pulled my hand, causing me to stumble a bit. I looked over my shoulder at Hagi. He gave me a brief smile, as if to say 'go on'.

"C'mon...c'mon. Hagi can survive without you for a few minutes." Kai muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked, even though I had heard him. I didn't quite understand the enmity between the two.

"Nothing." Kai shook his head, and continued to drag me through the snow.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with Kai's long legs.

We wadded through the snow for a good five minutes before Kai stopped.

"This is it!" Kai said with a flourish.

We were standing a few feet away from my previous position. Nothing had changed. There was still snow around us, and falling on our heads.

"What's different about this spot?"

"Nothing... actually." Kai said with a nonchalant shrug. "I thought it would better to have more space for our snow angels."

There was a twinkle in his eye, a child-like mischievous twinkle. It made Kai, Kai. No one could do that but him. No one could kill as many Chiropterans as he did, and still have that innocence left in him.

"So...how do we make snow angels?"

"Like this!" Kai shouted in a glee and dropped down, back first onto the snow.

"Hey!"

Kai laughed. He was sinking into the snow but didn't seem to mind it.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch me closely." He said, and began to move his arms and legs. Up-down...up-down, shifting the snow beside his arms and in between his legs.

"And...That is how you make a snow angel, my dear Saya." Kai said. There was a shiver in his voice.

I laughed. He was freezing, lying there on the ground, and yet, he was all smiles. "C'mon!"

"Omph!"

Before I knew it, Kai sprung up and grabbed my hand, pulling me down with him. "C'mon Saya! Make a snow angel with me!"

"Like this!" Kai again started with the weird movements, and I followed his lead.

I couldn't stop laughing.

The snow was cold, my breaths came out in short puffs, but I didn't stop moving my arms and legs, making my own snow angel.

Kai laughed besides me.

"Do you want to make another one?"

"Sure!" I nodded, and the movement caused snow in my hair to drop in my eyes.

Another giggle escaped my lips. "Let's make snow angels!"

Kai and I got up from the disturbed snow and went over to another patch, with the snow layer still intact. I dropped down; Kai's warm hand enclosed around mine, and started the snow angels all over again.

We made six...seven snow angels and were laughing our heads off by the time Hagi came to stop us.

"Can we make more snow angels tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course!" Kai said with a big smile. "Right, Hagi?"

"If it makes you happy, Saya, make as many snow angels as you want." Hagi said in his soft voice. "I will accompany you wherever it is you wish to go."

I grinned at him.

I think... I was going to enjoy this snow, the cold and the time of the year called 'Winter'.

*

END


End file.
